Today
by antichthon
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk berpisah. AoKise


**Warning** : _AU!Aokise, a bit AoKuro. 3G : Gay, Galau dan Ga jelas. Sebenarnya saya baca Kurobas lompat-lompat, jadi kalau ada salah-salah dikit mohon dimaklumi (:3)rz Pemanasan sebelum hijrah ke fandom ini._

**Standard disclaimer applied**_  
_

.

.

.

_(Pada suatu ketika, seorang sahabat mencium sahabatnya yang lain. Hanya satu orang yang jatuh cinta.)_

.

.

**today**

.

.

**(last night)**

Tadi malam, kekasihnya selama bertahun-tahun berkata dengan wajah ceria dan berbunga-bunga, "Ayo kita berpisah besok, Aominecchi!"

.

.

**(today)**

_rrrrrrrr_

Ponsel di atas meja itu bergetar.

Aomine Daiki terbangun di pagi hari, mengintip dunia dari satu matanya, lalu ia kembali tidur lagi. _Rrrrrrr. Rrrrrr. _Ponsel itu terus bergetar namun sang polisi bergeming di atas kasur, tengah terhembus kembali ke dunia mimpi berisi langit dan angin musim semi, terbuai dalam euforia hari libur yang jarang ada. Baginya yang bekerja patroli siang dan malam, bisa tidur sampai sore adalah kemewahan tertinggi yang tak terbeli.

Namun suara teriakan Kise tepat di telinganya langsung membuyarkan langit dan angin musim semi dalam satu letusan menyakitkan.

"AOMINECCHI!"

Ia mengerang.

"Aominecchi! Bangun!"

"Aominecchiiii!"

"Bangun, _bangun_!"

Aomine tahu dari pengalaman bahwa Kise tidak akan berhenti sampai ia benar-benar terjaga, sehingga ia membuka lagi satu matanya. Dalam satu kedipan sosok itu muncul. Di samping tempat tidurnya berdirilah Kise Ryouta, dengan kemeja putih dan celana yang begitu rapi dan bersih, wajahnya terlihat segar merona, tubuhnya wangi seperti sabun. Melihat Kise, Aomine menjawab parau seakan memohon untuk dibiarkan sendiri. "Aku ngantuk."

"Tapi kamu sudah janji untuk hari ini!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"Besok saja, kumohon—"

"Tidak boleh besok! Sekarang!" Tangannya melipat. "Memangnya kau lupa janji kita, hah?"

Aomine mengerang lagi.

.

.

Sungguh hari yang cerah untuk berpisah.

Aomine memakan rotinya sambil menguap. Di atas meja ada roti bakar bermentega, telur dan susu sapi segar, semua dalam porsi satu orang. Roti itu gurih berlemak, sesuai dengan selera Aomine. Ia mengedip dan Kise ada di seberang meja, rambut emasnya disepuh sinar dari jendela.

Di sebelah televisi yang menayangkan berita, seragam pilot Kise tergantung bersama dengan seragam polisi Aomine, jadi bukti akan kebersamaan mereka yang telah lama. Sayang, tak lama lagi seragam polisi itu akan kehilangan temannya.

"Mengapa cengar-cengir begitu?"

"Di rambutmu ada tanduknya."

Si polisi menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, wajahnya sebal. Dipaksa untuk bangun dan bersiap di pagi santai seperti ini tidak membuatnya senang.

"Cepat makan, lalu kita segera pergi Aominecchi~" Aomine dapat melihat ekor anjing yang bergerak-gerak. "Sudah lama kita tidak main basket berdua, kan? Aku kangen!"

.

.

Ia mengedip. Kise menghilang secepat ia ada.

"Cepat, cepat!"

Dari arah pintu keluar, terdengar suaranya dan bunyi bola basket yang menghantam lantai keramik. Aomine meregangkan tubuhnya. Krak krak, bunyi-bunyi sendinya bergeser ke tempat semula. Sedikit menguap, ia mengabaikan piring dan gelas yang kosong di atas meja, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Di sana sepatu basket favoritnya telah duduk manis. Ia memakai sepatu dan membuka pintu.

Sinar matahari membuatnya hampir buta.

.

.

Mereka berjalan tanpa suara hingga Kise menyela,

"Aominecchi, kau tahu kita akan berpisah, kan?"

.

.

Mereka bermain _one on one_.

Tentunya mereka tidak bisa selincah waktu remaja, namun permainan itu berlangsung seru. Sekejap saja alur permainan yang berawal santai semakin memuncak, makin lama makin cepat, hingga keringat mereka terbakar dan dua pasang mata tersulut api yang membara. Sepatu melecit di lapangan semen seiring bunyi dribble bola yang tak teratur. Di akhir permainan Kise hampir kalah, sehingga ia terpaksa ubah taktik dan mencengkram kaus Aomine. Seketika saja, ia menciumnya lekat-lekat. Lidah beradu dengan lidah beberapa saat.

Tangan Kise berusaha menggapai bola di tangan lawan.

Namun Aomine sadar lebih cepat dari dugaan. Dengan gemilang, ia melepaskan diri dari jerat Kise, melenturkan otot-ototnya hingga Kise jatuh ke bawah karena hilang keseimbangan. Suara bola masuk keranjang menjadi akhir permainan mereka.

"Jangan curang." Ia mengambil bola dan memutarnya dengan telunjuk, menertawakan usaha Kise yang sia-sia.

"Padahal hari ini saja aku ingin menang," kedua tangannya terlempar di udara tanda menyerah, "tapi tetap tidak bisa."

Angin semilir perlahan mengeringkan keringat.

"Sampai akhir pun aku tidak bisa menang, eh?"

.

.

Bekal mereka kala itu cuma dua botol air mineral yang langsung tandas.

Lapangan basket ini terpencil, sepi dan jarang orang, karena letaknya yang tersembunyi oleh pepohonan membuatnya sulit terlihat. Namun di lapangan kecil inilah Kise dan Aomine merajut kenangan. Hubungan mereka dimulai dari lapangan ini, bertahun-tahun lalu di malam hari ketika Aomine mencium Kise, dan sekarang, setelah semuanya terlambat dan akan berakhir, mereka akan mengakhirinya lagi di sini.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk berpisah. Langit biru dan putih dengan sempurna, dedaunan hijau menyembul, burung-burung menyanyikan nada ceria, satu persatu ikatan mulai terlepas.

Kise mendekati pria itu, lalu mengecup dahinya yang terbakar matahari. Aomine diam saja dan memejamkan mata, merasakan dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

"Aominecchi mencintai Kurokocchi."

Seluruh otot wajah Aomine bergeming. Di hadapannya, Kise hanya tersenyum, seakan mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya selama bertahun-tahun mencintai orang lain adalah hal kecil. Seakan seluruh pengkhianatan kejam yang dilakukan Aomine tak lebih dari daun yang jatuh tertiup. Bagaimanapun, dusta yang ia lakukan adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

"Aku sudah tahu dari dulu, kok." Kali ini, Kise yang mengalihkan pandangan. Ia berdiri dan mendribble bola basketnya dengan sikap tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga Aomine merasa perutnya dihantam perasaan tak nyaman. Dentum bola menggema berkali lipat seakan mencela kebisuannya. Ia tahu Kise akan segera pergi, namun tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menghalanginya."Dari pertama kali kau menciumku di sini. Aku tahu."

Jadi tangismu dulu bukan air mata bahagia? Ingin Aomine bertanya begitu, tapi keberaniannya hilang tertiup angin dingin.

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa... Egois, kan?" Bola itu memantul di lapangan semen, bergulir, dan terlupakan. "Aku selalu mengamatimu—karena itu aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau mengakui kalau aku tahu—aku egois." Emas bertemu biru gelap. "Kalau saja waktu itu aku mengaku padamu."

"Kita memulai dari sini, dan akan berakhir di sini."

.

.

**(one day)**

Pertama kali mereka berciuman di lapangan itu, hanya bintang-bintang dan pepohonan hitam yang menyaksikannya. Aomine sendiri tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu; ia tidak ingat mengapa mereka bisa bermain basket berdua saja di malam itu, mengapa Kise terlihat hampir menangis, mengapa ia _mencium _Kise.

Namun ia masih ingat kalau saat itu, ia menyadari bulu mata Kise lebih panjang dari perkiraannya. Ia ingat bahwa mereka luar biasa berkeringat dan butuh mandi sekarang juga. Ia ingat bahwa dunia di sekeliling mereka—lapangan dan pepohonan dan bintang-bintang, semuanya berbisik membicarakan mereka. Tubuh Kise bergetar dan hangat dan hampir limbung ke bawah kalau saja Aomine tidak memegangi pundaknya.

Satu ciuman itu akan merubah segalanya selamanya, namun Aomine ingat bahwa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya asin dan angin dingin yang membuatnya ingin bersin.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Aomine memandang ke arah lain dan Kise menunduk. Tes. Setitik air mata jatuh memercik ke permukaan bola basket yang bergulir di dekat kaki. Ia tahu apa artinya.

Aomine berusaha mencari suaranya yang hilang tertelan ciuman tadi. Setelah beberapa lama, ia berhasil berkata, "Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

**(today)**

Kedua tangan Kise membelai pipi Aomine. Dingin merayap dari ujung-ujung jari. Mata emas Kise pun membeku seperti jarum es. Ketika mereka bertatapan, Aomine tidak tahu siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kise yang ia kenal terasa hangat bila disentuh dan matanya dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang. Di mata emas itu, sekarang hanya ada lubang hitam pengisap. Sinarnya telah mati dan Aominelah yang membunuhnya.

Siapa orang di hadapannya ini? Ia tahu, tapi jawaban membuat ia takut.

Bibir mereka beradu. Pandangan mereka beradu, lalu Kise berbisik, mengucapkan kata-katanya yang terakhir ketika bibir Aomine mencecap asin seasin air laut,

"Menyesallah seumur hidupmu."

Ia pun pergi bersama angin.

.

.

**(everyday)**

_(Ia menggenggam tangan Kise, namun matanya mengikuti orang lain._

_Di kegelapan, ia meraba tubuh dan membayangkan seseorang.)_

_._

_(... "Aominecchi?")_

.

.

**(today)**

_rrrrrrrr_

"Ya?"

"D-Dai-chan, akhirnya...!" Dari suaranya, ia tahu Momoi tengah menahan tangis histeris. "K-Kau sudah lihat berita tadi malam, kan? Dai-chan—"

...

Dari suara berisik di telepon, ia tahu yang lainnya telah berkumpul. Hanya Aomine yang selalu lari dan berpura-pura.

"... Ya."

"Katanya tidak ada yang selamat—.."

Di hadapannya, hanya ada bola basket yang bergulir membentur botol minuman kosong.

.

.

**(three days before yesterday)**

Suara detik jam dinding makin lama makin keras. Sebentar lagi Kise harus pergi ke bandara—pesawat yang akan ia piloti berangkat sebentar lagi. Ini penerbangan besar yang sudah lama sang pilot nantikan, namun pagi itu mereka malah bertengkar hebat. Awalnya hanya karena hal yang sepele, namun akibatnya fatal. Begitu hebat pertengkaran mereka hingga benda-benda terbanting, suara teriakan melengking tinggi dan Kise lepas kendali—

"Aku tahu, kok!"

"Apa, hah!?"

"Aku tahu Aominecchi mencintai Kurokocchi!"

Aomine mundur selangkah, bingung.

Suara detik jam itu tiba-tiba menghilang—kenapa dunia mendadak hening? Aomine tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Kise masih memandangnya lekat, makin lama makin dingin dan menyalahkan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan—"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" selanya tajam. Suara itu dipenuhi pedih dan bisa. "Kau pikir aku tidak sadar kalau bertahun-tahun kita lakukan seks dan Aomine membayangkan orang lain? Kita berciuman setiap hari dan kau tidak merasakan apa-apa? Apa kau bahkan pernah mengatakan cinta? Tidak!"

Aomine hampir mundur selangkah lagi saat seluruh rahasianya dibuka bagai buku dan disebar ke udara. Di depannya Kise memburu napas, sedikit lebih tenang, namun bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Karena itu, apa lebih baik kita berpisah setelah ini?"

"Kise—"

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi—dan _Aomine _tidak perlu memanfaatkanku lagi. Aku akan keluar dari tempat ini. Kita tidak akan bertemu."

Artinya, mereka akan jadi dua orang asing dan tak ada yang bisa menghalangi hal itu.

"Hah, bisa saja pesawatku jatuh dan aku mati dan _Aomine_ akan sangat senang!"

Ancaman yang sangat kekanakan memang, namun Kise menarik kerah bajunya, dan mereka berciuman sangat keras untuk terakhir kalinya—begitu frustasi hingga gigi mereka bergemerutuk, hingga Aomine merasa paru-parunya macet dan bibirnya lecet, hingga Kise perlahan menangis dan teriakannya kembali melengking ke atap,

"Aku mencintaimu, tahu!"

Ia berbalik, meraih kopernya dan berlari keluar. Aomine tidak bisa mendengar bunyi jam ataupun pintu yang didobrak, rasa bersalah membuatnya tuli.

.

.

**(everyday)**

_(... "Aku mencintaimu, D-Daiki."_

"_... Aku tahu."_

_Ia menunggu. Tapi tidak ada balasan yang ia nantikan.)_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**(a day before yesterday)_  
_**

Aomine Daiki menunggu di bandara dengan hati yang tak tenang.

Telunjuknya mengetuk di lutut, matanya terpaku pada jam digital di panel. Sebentar lagi. Pesawat itu akan mendarat sebentar lagi. Kise akan datang dan pergi dari hidupnya.

Aomine tahu ia tidak bisa mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_—

namun ia bisa mengatakan _selamat datang, aku merindukanmu _untuk mencegah kepergian Kise. Ia akan mengatakan selamat datang dan meremas tubuh itu dalam pelukan, lalu menggiring Kise pulang ke rumah. Mungkin makan malam dulu di suatu tempat yang mahal dan menghabiskan seluruh gajinya dalam satu malam. Lalu mereka akan bermain basket berdua sebelum pulang. Aomine akan membopongnya ke apartemen kecil itu dengan tubuh bau oleh alkohol dan keringat dan Aomine akan mencium Kise hingga mereka kehabisan napas dan terhempas ke ranjang dan lupa akan dunia dan mereka bisa terus seperti ini dan—

apa yang dia cegah, kepergian Kise atau keharusannya mengakui kalau ia memang berdusta?

Ding dong, pengumuman berkumandang di bandara.

.

.

**(yesterday)**

Inboxnya penuh oleh pesan berisi rasa iba dan duka hingga Aomine berhenti mengecek ponsel.

.

.

**(last night)**

"_Aominecchi?"_

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang tak nyenyak, mengerjap melihat Kise ada di samping ranjangnya yang mendingin, wajahnya cerah dan bersih seperti Kise yang ia kenal dari dulu. Sosoknya bersinar di ruangan yang gelap ini hingga jemari Aomine spontan meraihnya, dan rasanya seperti menyentuh es batu.

.

.

**(today)**

Pagi itu, ia memakan roti panggangnya. Kise ada di seberang meja, menertawakan rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia terlihat begitu nyata dengan pipi merona, senyata roti mentega yang gurih dan berlemak. Rambut emasnya lembut tersepuh sinar dari jendela.

Seragam pilot tergantung di samping seragam polisi.

Televisi mengulang berita tadi malam. Onggokan pesawat terbang terbakar yang sekarang menjelma jadi serpihan besi berkarat, tengah diangkut keluar dari dasar laut.

.

.

"Aominecchi, kau tahu kita akan berpisah, kan?

"Ya."

"Kau tahu kalau aku sudah mati, kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku hantu atau kau yang gila?"

.

.

Bola basket itu bergulir ke tengah lapangan, membentur botol minuman kosong, dan terlupakan di sana.

.

.

**(tomorrow)**

Di apartemen itu, tidak ada lagi Aomine _dan_ Kise. Hanya ada Aomine.**  
**

.

.

**owari**

**AN _:_**_ Apakah Kise gentayangan? Atau Aomine jadi sinting? Tergantung persepsi anda *ditendang*_

_Dan salah satu kenangan saya soal kurobas adalah sempet-sempetnya orang mau nge-shoot ngobrol dulu.  
_


End file.
